happy birthday, Lee Sungmin!
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: Just a short fanfic about Sungmin birthday.."Aku sedang meminta hadiahku, Kyunnie." Balas Sungmin. Jarinya kini telah menari-nari diatas kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEE SUNGMIN!

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun!

Warning : Typos, gaje, absurd story, dll T_T

* * *

><p>#AUTHOR POV#<p>

Namja manis itu memasuki kamarnya yang gelap.

'Klik.' Ia menekan saklar lampu yang segera membuat ruangan miliknya itu dipenuhi cahaya hangat. Dua buah ranjang, yang satu berwarna pink dan satunya lagi berwarna abu-abu muda, dua buah meja, yang satu bersih tertata rapi, yang satunya lagi berantakan dengan banyak kabel, laptop, CD games, dan entah barang apa lagi bertebaran diatasnya. Sebuah gitar berwana pink yang tersimpan rapi di pojok ruangan serta dua poster namja super tampan yang tertempel di sisi kanan dan kiri kamar ini. Sisi milik Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja ia merasa kesepian malam ini tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya. Namja tampan yang kini berambut merah itu harus kumpul dengan kyu-line nya akibat jawdal yang telah di set oleh management. Keterlaluan bukan? Apakah management artis juga harus mengatur jadwal kehidupan pribadi artis mereka?

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur, membuat bedcover pinknya menjadi berantakan. Sungmin melihat arlojinya, pukul satu pagi. "Huufff!" ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Lelah? Mungkin, siapa pun pasti merasa lelah kalau terus-terusan di forsir seperti dirinya dan member lainnya. Bahkan mereka masih harus tetap bekerja di malam pergantian tahun seperti ini, dimana orang-orang biasanya menghabiskan waktu yang special ini bersama orang lain yang mereka kasihi.

Bagi seorang Lee Sungmin tanggal 1 januari bukanlah sekedar mengenai awal dari suatu tahun baru. Tapi hari ini juga berarti awal kehidupan baru baginya. Tepat di tanggal 1 januari 27 tahun yang lalu ia lahir di dunia ini. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya kemudian bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman manis. Ia teringat akan sebuah senyuman manis dan genggaman erat yang diberikan namja yang dicintainya di acara tadi, walau dibayangi kedok pekerjaan, tapi Sungmin cukup bersyukur ia masih bisa bersama dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tepat pada detik-detik menjelang pergantian umurnya tadi.

'Drrrttttt..' Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari saku jasnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengganti setelan resminya. '1 New Message from Kyunnie'. Senyum Sungmin tentu makin lebar begitu membaca layar ponselnya, dengan segera ia men-touch layar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu dan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan sang kekasih.

'Bukalah laptopku. Saranghe, Lee Sungmin-shii~..^^' hatinya berbunga-bunga membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun, tapi ada rasa heran dalam diri Sungmin begitu membaca perintah sang namjachingu. 'Padahal biasanya dia ngomel kalau aku main dengan laptopnya.' Pikir Sungmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah meja Kyuhyun yang menurutnya super duper berantakan itu. Sungmin duduk dan membuka laptop itu sesuai instruksi Kyuhyun, sedikit bingung saat mendapati laptop itu hanya berada di kondisi sleep. Sungmin menekan tombol power utuk menyalakannya kembali.

"Saengil Chukae, chagiya!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya begitu wajah Kyuhyun muncul di layar laptop, recorded video? "Aku menyesal kita tidak bisa merayakannya berdua malam ini,Minimi. Mian. Aku berjanji akan ulang secepatnya, Ne?" gelap? Ya, tiba-tiba layar itu berubah menjadi hitam. "Apa hanya ini pesannya padaku?" protes kecil keluar dari bibir berbentuk M itu. Tapi tiba- tiba sebuah melodi indah terdengar mengalun indah.'Ah, aku tahu lagu ini.' Senyum Sungmin terus mengembang mendengarkan lagu romantis pilihan Kyuhyun, Every day I Love you, Boyzone.

_I don't know, but I believe_  
><em>That some things are meant to be<em>  
><em>And that you'll make a better me<em>  
><em>Everyday I love you<em>

_I never thought that dreams came true_  
><em>But you showed me that they do<em>  
><em>You know that I learn something new<em>  
><em>Everyday I love you<em>

_'cause I believe that destiny_  
><em>Is out of our control<em>  
><em>And you'll never live until you love<em>  
><em>With all your heart and soul.<em>

_It's a touch when I feel bad_  
><em>It's a smile when I get mad<em>  
><em>All the little things I am<em>  
><em>Everyday I love you<em>

_If I asked would you say yes?_  
><em>Together we're the very best<em>  
><em>I know that I am truly blessed<em>  
><em>Everyday I love you<em>  
><em>And I'll give you my best<em>  
><em>Everyday I love you<em>

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali muncul begitu lagu itu habis mengalun, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengar music instrumental yang menjadi latar belakang recorded video selanjutnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun muncul dengan sebuket besar bunga mawar merah ditangannya.

"Hyung! Bunga ini bukan untukmu!" ucap Kyuhyun dalam videonya, membuat alis Sungmin terangkat. "Aku berencana mengirim buket ini pada oemma-mu. Kau tahu? Kupikir Selama ini aku lupa untuk berterimakasih padanya, untuk membawamu datang kedunia ini. Aku ingin menulis sebuah katru ucapan untuknya, tapi aku bingung tentang apa yang harus kutulis. 'Ahjumma, Gomawo sudah melahirkan Sungmin-hyung.' Tapi akan terdengar aneh bukan? Jadi akhirnya hanya kutulis 'From Cho Kyuhyun.' Mungkin oemma-mu akan kaget saat menerimanya, cagiya." Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku bahkan belum pernah mengirimkan buket mawar merah untuk oeema,Kyu," gumamnya.

"Minimi, terima kasih karena selalu berada disisiku, selalu menjagaku dan memberikanku cinta tanpa batas yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk kuterima. Aku mencintaimu, Min. Aku mencintaimu saat kau memberikan senyuman indah dan kedipan menggoda dari dua bola mata foxy itu dipagi hari saat aku membuka mata. Aku mencintaimu caramu marah atau merajuk saat aku membatalkan janji kita, bibirmu yang cemberut, tatapanmu yang menusuk, dan caramu membiarkan aku merenguk manis dari bibir merah muda itu lewat ciuman panas kita pada akhirnya." Sungmin jelas merona merah sat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan ini.

"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, Chagi. Sebuah film pendek yang merangkum kebersamaan kita. Selamat menikmati." Kyuhyun terseyum lebar. "Saranghe." Ucapnya singkat, sebelum kembali menghilang dan menampilkan filem pendek seperti yang disebutkannya tadi. Film yang berdurasi hampir 45 menit itu berisi potongan-potongan video yang entah Kyuhyun kumpulkan dari mana, yang pasti beberapa ia ambil dari youtube dan arsip dokumetasi pribadi SM entertainment.

Dimulai dengan cuplikan awal pertemuan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Film ini membuat otak Sungmin memutar kembali kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana perasaan itu mulai muncul setelah syuting mini drama selesai, ia tidak pernah menduga adegan romantis dalam variety show itu menjadi bagian kehidupannya di dunia nyata. Sungmin mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin marah saat Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya, ia merasa diacuhkan dan tidak mau memaafkan Kyuhyun walaupun magnae itu sudah menjelaskannya berkali-kali. "Jangan peduli, kalau kau memang tidak mau peduli!" Sungmin ingat kata-katanya waktu itu, kata-kata yang membuat Kyuhyun menyeretnya ke kamar mereka, menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek itu ke atas kasurnya dan membuat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya kasar dan keras! "Aku peduli padamu,Sungmin-ah." Dan sejak itu tanpa adanya pernyataan yang resmi dari kedua belah pihak, mereka memulai semua ini.

Film itu juga berisikan cuplikan kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun di tahun 2007, hubungannya dan Kyuhyun belum genap satu tahun saat itu. Kecelakaan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin terpukul, ia menagis hampir sertiap malam mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya dirumah sakit, beruntung Tuhan memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka. Hari disaat Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm setelah melewati perawatan yang panjang, Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. "Saranghae, Hyung." Namja manis itu masih merekam dengan jelas saat-saat Kyuhyun membisikan kata-kata cinta ditelingnya waktu itu.

Kyuhyun menyusun cuplikan-cuplikan itu dengan baik, menceritakan kisahnya dengan Sungmin sampai dengan hari ini. Sugnmin hanya dapat tersenyum dan tersenyum sampai film pendek itu habis ia tonton. Yang Sungmin inginkan sekrang adalah bertemu dengan kekasihnya,"Bogoshipo, Kyu~…"

'Ceklek!' Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, matanya membesar mendapati pria tinggi yang kini berambut merah memasuki kamarnya. "Kyu!" Namja manis itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Hay, Chagi. Sudah lihat videoku?" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin. "Aku menyiapkan wi-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir plump Sungmin sudah mendarat diatas bibir hangatnya. Kali ini Sungmin bergerak lebih dulu, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, atau lebih tepatnya menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga tak ada celah sekecil apa pun. Ia menekan bibir Kyuhyun,membuka bibirnya sendiri, mengundang lidah Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan mengabsen setiap jengkal mulutnya, Bibir pink itu terus bergerak, memberi kenikmatan yang manis bagi sang kekasih. "Kyuuhh~" desahnya disel-sela ciuman mereka membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi mampu mengontrol hasratnya pada sang bunny. Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi, ia tahu apa yang Sungmin mau saat ini. Kyuhyun melemparkan bungkusan wine yang dibawanya, yang tadinya ia ingin nikmati bersama Sungmin ke ranjang berwarna pink. Tak peduli jika Cheau La Mondotte Saint – Emilion yang dibelinya beresiko pecah atau apa, karena bibir Sungmin yang menuntut 1000 kali lebih nikmat dari anggur langka manapun.

Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin,melingkarkan kedua kaki putih yang masih tertutup setelan formal itu di pinggangnya dan membawa sang kekasih ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Ini, ulang tahunmu, Baby. Bukan aku yang seharusnya mendapat hadiah." Bisik Kyuhyun saat akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol diri dari candu yang kini telah berwarna merah dan mengkilap basah akibat jijatan dan lumatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Aku sedang meminta hadiahku, Kyunnie." Balas Sungmin. Jarinya kini telah menari-nari diatas kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Membukanya satu-persatu. Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa jadi begini berani, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ia hanya ingin merasakan Kyuhyun-nya saat ini, sekarang juga. Merasakan Kyuhyun meniupkan kata-kata cinta pada setiap inchi kulit tubuhnya.

"Your wish is my command, Baby." Dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun mengambil alih permainan mereka, yang akan membuat kamar itu dipenuhi erangan dan desahan nikmat selama beberapa jam kedepan.

* * *

><p>-END-<p> 


End file.
